buu new world
by bretnorris0
Summary: buu in now in the world of fairy tail will he like it or not whos KNOWS some dark themes here and there
1. Chapter 1

buu confused

buu tried to do toloport thing but failed

buu in a white room like time chamber

buu see's small lady with long blond hair

every one pov

"hello buu" said master Mavis the master of fairy tail

"hello lady" buu waved very happy

"i am Mavis and i have some thing to tell you" buu smiled and jumped in that the news will be as good as it raining candy "its you are in a different world an-" mavis was trying to tell but got cut off by the majin "buu can yell"

Mavis given buu a look of pure confusion. buu put his back to mavis and yelled loud as he can nothing happen "huh that works most of the time"

"any ways buu i know you where made of pure evil made to kill and destroy" even buu got...serious he rembers of kid buu and that its still in ..no some thing that will kill any one

buu lost his smile

"and i see its hurts you even"

"shut up" buu whispered

"buu im going to put in my world to fix what you did" buu looked at her with hope " buu want to"

Mavis giggled "okay buu there stuff have to know one your power level is gonna go down do to the world is stronger and 2 you are not gonna be able to copy any one attack do to there no ki"

"buu understands"

"ok buu be-"mavis got cut off by a hug from buu

"buu gonna do mommy proud" mavis blushed

"m-m-m-mommy?!"

"ya she gonna bring buu to a new world can i see mommy again?"

mavis in thought and allowed him to see her again giving him a rock

"buu smash this rock and it will send you her" she give her new child a hug

"ok mommy i will be good" and a big flashed blind buu. next thing he woke up in a forest


	2. Chapter 2

**fairy tail**

buu POV

"mommy said go to fairy tail lets find it "

as buu went into town people ran from buu

but buu did nothing i wonder why every one is scared of buu

every one pov

 **fairy tail guild**

after the whole with the laxus and the thunder legion the guild was finally able to relax until a bob ross looking guy comes in panting and scared

"SOME ONE HELP" every one in the guild stoped what they where doing looking at the mans but gajeel still eating some mental

"whats wrong sir" Erza heading to the man

"ThERE A MONsteTER BY THE GECKO CAKE SHOP"

Erza got pissed that has maybe even the best cheese cake in the kingdom

"NATSU GRAY" she yelled scaring the two boys "lets go"

line break

Lucy,happy,gray,natsu and erza went to the cake shop and where shocked seeing a large walking peace of gum with a purple gum,yellow gloves and a belt with an m on it. its eyes looked squinted just walking around. Natsu steeped up

"hey gum ass"

the majin turned around

"what are you doing here" natsu asked pissed that some thing is attacking his home town.

"hi im buu" buu greeted putting his hand out for a hand always told him when he meets new people to greet them with a hand shack. then natsu tired to punch majin buu in the face but he donged it. every one was in shock.

buu see's Erza fairy tail symbol.

"hey red lady" buu pointed to erza.

"uummm yes?" she was very confused at this point

"its that the hairy tail symbol?" buu got excited

natsu punched buu right in the face sending him flying

"hey fatso dont your dare make fun of fairy tail"

every one was shock .

buu was behing natsu already

buu kicked natsu knocking him out

majin buu picked up natsu and put him on his shoulders

"can buu join fairy fail"

erza smiled and agreed to let him in

line break

buu,erza,gray,happy,and lucy went to the guild


	3. Chapter 3

Buu pov

After buu knocked out pink head he went with reddy,kitty,ice guy and lucky

They brought me to fairy tail

Every one's pov

When buu got to the gild everyone was in one he looked just like a thing of bubble he had a knock out natsu on his shoulders.

"What the hell did you do" macao said everyone was agreeing

"Bu-" got cut off by a fire bull hitting him in the cest going it just filled up with one looked in shock .

Cana shot a lightning card right at buu but she messed..and was about to hit lucy lucky buu took the hit for her not affecting him."is lady ok?" buu asked concern about lucy."i-'-m i'm fine" lucy spit smiled."WHAT THE HELL GOING ON" out came master Makarov mad.

Cana talked " that the monster been attacking Magnolia". Buu given the a questioning look "buu didn't attack he been looking for fairy tail".Everyone was shocked but team natsu looked at the majin with eye's of wonder."ok we will let you in" every one was in shock "where do you want your symbol" buu point to the center of his cape "and on the back to AND buu want back yellow and cent pink". Mirajane got the stamp out and stabbed the majins cape."ok everyone lets party"some cheered and some did not.

Line break

After the party everyone was drunk but buu and lucy. LUcy was staring at the mission board and buu walked right behind her "hiii lucy" buu greeted scaring lucy."oh my god buu you scared me"

"sorry " buu said shyly.

"Its ok buu so whats up" lucy warmed up to the majin,

"Buu wondering what lucy doing" buu asked

"Oh i'm going on a mission i was gonna go with natsu but" lucy and buu looked at a passed out natsu

"OH can buu go with"

Lucy giggled a bit

"Ok let's go" she grabbed a mission and buu hand


	4. Chapter 4

**An i got an poll and check it out ps rape Attempt but nothing happens**

Buu fight

Buu pov

Lucy and buu head to frosest

Mission kick bandits ass

Buu has to hide in box as lucy goes drives wagon then they check boom buu beats

Everyone pov

As lucy was driving in her wagon she heard buu humming it was calm.( memories of fairy tail ost) lucy was listing to buu was humming and asked him something "buu where did you learn that song" buu went silent

Flash back

As kid buu was destroyed more plants he on flook a plant with people that looked like humans just dragon wings kind of like Saiyan's. He saw a mother humming the song as he was gonna kill them all then he heard a woman long green hair with purple eyes holding its baby

Kid buu ..had spared the plant he ...cried he was not 100 percent evil just ...wanted to be loved

Flashback end

"Buu don't want to talk about it"

Lucy understand and change the subject "so buu do you know when to strick?"

"When buu hears CANDY"

Lucy giggled at this

Buu felt the wagon stopped lucy saw a man with ski masks and geckos symbols

Lucy tried to summon toris but they can had a magic cancel spell and made lucy pass out

They laughed she was Conscious but could not move one ripped off her shirt out of nowhere lucy was scared she did not know what to do but she could speak barely

Whispering candy ..candy one the men picked her up taking off her bra showing double d breast

"What was that sweet heart"

"Candy"she whispered

"CANDY that you name what what i bet you taste like . bitch " bad mistake

Next thing they knew buu jumped out the box in the wagon he saw half naked lucy and got mad chi chi had deep talks with buu know what more then wrong then killing and he might be a kid but he know bad when he sees it

The thugs were shocked the one rubbing lucy breast pulled a knife to her throat

" look her gum move any closer and she dies"

Buu got pissed steam came out of his holes

"If you wanna kill buu friend then buu make you dead"

Buu's Antenna pointed to the man shooting a pink stream the thugs were shocked the anti magic spell was still up

The man was screaming and poof turned to Chocolate

Lucy didn't know what to think

They try to run but buu raised his hand up and used the Human extinction attack to kill them

Buu didn't want to but ...if he didn't then they might do it walked to lucy who was tread eyed face scared buu hugged her

"It's ok buu here"

"Buu thank you"

They walked out but buu eat the guy who turned to candy

Lucy got a piggy back ride on buu it felt warm and soft it was nice he flew to fairy tail not caring about the pay at the moment

(he can fly?) thought lucy

They headed to fairy tail when buu walked into the door he got a dirty look from every one see a half naked lucy on his back erza stepped up with a sword

"What the hell did you do" ready to kill buu

"Ya you monster" someone in the guild yelled

"He saved me" they heard lucy was shock and they saw someone behind them

"And he's a good boy" buu was happy

 _ **an im need a profile pic and the best one get a shout out for a while**_

 ** _1 from pain of loss of (blake and skiadrum)_**

 ** _2 what is normal of (ruby and velvet_**

 ** _3 a demons hope of (chara and ruyb_**

 ** _4 buu new world of (buuand lucy)_**


	5. Chapter 5

Majin buu pov

Buu gonna visite mom

I hope she ok

Buu loves a mommy

Mavis pov

I was wathing over fairy tail and saw what buu proud he didnt want to kill.

I was buu with his kid smile when he saw me i ran to him and given him a hug buu hug was warm

"Im proud buu buu" buu smiled at this

"Thank you mommy"

"Buu i got something to tell you" she giggled buu jumped around excited to hear the new

"Buu wants to know the news"

"Ok buu i get to live as a spirit and only fairy tail members permission from the KAIS (:"

Buu danced and danced and danced around very happy to know his mother can always be around

Ever 1 pov

Maco ,Makarov and erza was talking about buu and what just happened to lucy

"Master we have no proof that buu guy saved lucy" said by maco

"While lucy not hurt and why would she lie to us then" makarov said

"You never know master that buu..is a character for sure" erza said not hating or liking buu

"Hmmmm while i do feel ...evil in buu as if he's a bomb just waiting to go boom" said the master

"See that why he's needs to get kicked out" maco said

"Maco it's not like he killed some who was Innocent" said erza and all of a said every one heard a "WAHOOO" makarov was drinks some rum with his eyes closed buu opened the door and makarov was SHOCKED spitting milk at maco face

Mavis was right next to buu holding his hand

"MASTER MAVIS!" everyone was shocked to hear the 1st master of fairy tail turned to see her with a halo on top her head

"Hello every one" she greeted with a smile

"As most of you know i am the first master an-" buu cut her off

"Mom can i get some ice cream" mavis sighed

"Yes buu just make you don't cut people off that not nice" he pointed one finger to him and shook his head and every one was more shocked

"Any ways i am the first master i can't tell 3rd master to do cause i been order by….high people in bad

the grand skeem i'm just here to watch the guild and get to know buu more"

"Wait did he call you mom" cana like the glob

"Yes see" mavis explained where buu was from

"Sooooo he's from another world and you broth him here?" natsu said confused

Mavis shook her head

LUCY POV

Ask mirajane was helping me recover of what happened just a couple hours ago i was hear people was blaming buu

"Hey lucy what do you think of buu?"

I look at my friend

"He a friend of course i mean he's not so bad"


End file.
